


In the Stars

by Draco_sollicitus



Series: Damerey Resistance [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 100 words, Child POV, Damerey Resistance, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, Post-IX, Yavin 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: Estrella Dameron reflects on her family; particularly, her father's connection to the stars.





	In the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff!
> 
>  
> 
> (It was agonizing to cut words from this - I don't know how I got it from 133 to 100 flat)

* * *

 

Your Papa’s head was in the stars, Mama likes to say. His head, and his heart.

 

Born for it. Flying by five, mouth smiling so wide it almost split him in two, Abuelo confirms.

 

Evening spreads fast; Mama waits, but not for long.

 

The door swings wide and Papa, hands dirt-full, walks in, soaked by Yavini storm, the kind that happens each day but Mama still laughs over, bright like nothing bad ever touched her. 

 

He sings - Estrella, I’m home. His eyes, clear and smile-wrinkled. 

 

Papa’s heart used to be in the stars, Mama says. But now it’s right here.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> !


End file.
